Online transactions are very popular with consumers. A merchant who has online interfaces, such as a web page and/or mobile application, typically contracts with a payment processing system to manage sensitive information, such as credit card numbers. The merchant online interface automatically sends the sensitive information to the payment processing system, which determines whether the transaction may be completed.